


Meeting Room Confessional

by jellyfishsodapop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hickies, Jealousy, M/M, Modern AU, posessive marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: Based on the Fandom Game chart made by @mystic_milks on Twitter, this fic was requested by @srawratskcuf. PWP/modern (office) au/jealousy/biting or hickies. Hope this fits the bill even thought I'm not terribly good at writing jealousy! Thanks for the prompt!





	Meeting Room Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srawratskcuf (Doreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/gifts).



If he could actually shoot daggers from his eyes, that mousy little intern Mitch? (the name constantly escaped him) would look like a pincushion by now. Kylo could already feel the tension headache wrapping its steel grip around the tendons of his jaw, circling up his neck, and turning into a vice that was slowly crushing his skull. Four paracetamols and a slug of his quad short later, Kylo was feeling only mildly homicidal as he watched that annoying little shit lean further forward on Hux's desk and had the audacity to /smile/, to giggle at something Hux said.

There was going to be an incident in the break room involving a certain intern and Kylo's less than subtle method of telling him that getting too friendly wasn't appropriate workplace behaviour. And yet, getting too friendly was exactly what he wanted to do to the stunning redhead that didn't even know Kylo existed beyond being one of the code editors of his dev team. there was an odd crunching sound that Kylo couldn't make out until he realised it was his own teeth, grinding against one another when the intern dared to lay a hand on Hux's shoulder as if they were somehow /familiar/.

It was when Hux smiled back and held eye contact a little too long that broke Kylo completely. He was on his feet and taking long, angry strides right for Hux's desk, and if his murderous intent was projected on his face, then all the better as he watched Martin? Michael? almost fall backwards as he tried to beat a tactical retreat from the giant of a man who was clearly out for blood.

"Come with me." Kylo didn't even give Hux the chance to object, grabbing his upper arm and tugging him towards one of the meeting rooms, the wide brown eyes of Max? following them. Kylo had half a mind to choke the little bastard for good measure.

On the short but eventful trip to the meeting room, Kylo could feel Hux batting at his arm, could hear the expletives and threats but muffled behind his wall of rage. Slamming the door shut behind them, Kylo had Hux by the shoulders but immediately let go when he saw the livid expression on Hux's face, copper bright hair mussed from the brief struggle.

"The fuck was that, Ren? Workplace harrassment will get you fired, no questions asked. You get three minutes to explain yourself." 

Kylo was mute, breathing heavily, his jaw tight, his hands clenched into fists at his side. the light from the hallway shone dimly through the blocks of art glass next to the door. Hux's eyes were green and Kylo could see his pulse pounding above his collar. Words didn't come, they wouldn't convey what he felt anyway and Kylo did what he always did when emotions took over like this.

The kiss surprised them both. Kylo, for actually doing it and Hux for not immediately belting Kylo right in the gonads. They broke apart and stared at one another, panting loudly in the soundless room, tension even more oppressive than Snoke's revolting sump oil scented cologne. The next kiss wasn't the shock that the first one was, this one was a burning hot backdraft, it was explosions and supernovas. Most notably, it was reciprocated and once Kylo's brain caught up with him on that observation, it was followed by the fact that Hux's lips were exactly as lush and pillowy soft as Kylo had imagined.

Oxygen was a cockblocker, as well as the fact that they were both still on the clock, so when they parted to breathe again, it was Hux that brought them to the proverbial brass tacks. 

"You could have just asked me out on a fucking date like a civilised human being, you know."

The little hint of a smile on bruised lips gave Kylo the courage to explain himself. Finally. "I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." He sighed and lowered his gaze, flicking his head sharply towards the door. "It was that...Milton...guy. That intern."

"Mitaka."

"Yeah, whatever. On your desk. Making eyes at you. Touching you." 

"You're jealous. We're not even dating, and you're jealous."

"We could be."

"Oh my /god/. Do you even have a passing acquaintance with propriety, Ren?" 

The fact that Hux was laughing as he said it gave Kylo a little hope. Which was, for him, enough.

"You know my name?" He was genuinely surprised. Hux usually didn't even speak to him, let alone by name.

"Of course. I rather make it a point to know the names of the people I work with, unlike you."

"Mitaka isn't a person, he's a weasel disguised as a houseplant in a badly fitting suit."

"Says the man who constatly looks like he needs a torque wrench to button his shirts."

"You kissed back."

"I might have. I tend to do that to people I find attractive."

The blush that lit up Hux's cheeks could have been visible from Saturn and Kylo was, if he hadn't already been for almost four months, in love.

"What about Mitaka?"

"What about him? Maybe he'll take the hint if he sees that I'm spoken for."

Kylo watched as Hux loosened his tie and tugged his collar down a little. His fists uncurled, twitching with the urge to touch gently, tenderly this time.

"Put your mouth to work, Ren."

Never before had Kylo been so eager to follow an order given to him at work, hands going to Hux's waist, his nape, pulling him in close as Kylo's mouth closed on the smooth, pale skin at the curve of his neck. Teeth worried at the delicate area, grazing and then biting down, lips pursed as Kylo suckled, clinging like a limpet. Hux's long, deep moan reverberated in the room and Kylo felt those elegant hands slide up his chest and then gently push him back. The green of Hux's eyes were pushed into thin circles by wide pupils, the blush almost scarlet.

"We should get back to our desks before we're missed."

"Yeah. Sorry about before. I'm a little impulsive. Hot-headed."

"Apology accepted. Buy me dinner. I'm free tonight."

"Deal." They both walked out of the meeting room and the moment Mitaka saw the scandalous red mark on Hux's neck, it looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

Kylo's taste of victory had never been so sweet, nor had any kisses been sweeter than Hux's.


End file.
